Lucario and Mark's school
by dairu123
Summary: Lucario and Mark travel to a school to learn various things. Rated M for mature content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or you are offended by pokemon/human relationships then do not read further.

Chapter one: Bond of pain

I am a pokemon trainer and I've just began. My name is Mark and I am attending a school I found. It teaches how to tutor moves and all about pokemon. With me I have Three pokemon. My first pokemon I knew all my life and I am attracted to but I cant seem to tell her my feelings, Lucario. Lucario can speak human, also I don't know how but she does. Then my second is a female Charmander that I found as an egg. Then my third and currently last is my male Evee. I found this school on route 212. It is hidden and they only let people in that has beat a member in battle. I tend to do so today.

I walked up to the door with Lucario beside me and I knocked on the door. A butler answered and asked, "Are you here to battle for acceptance into the school?"

I looked at the rather old man and replied, "I sure do."

He then held his arm out and said, "Come in then."

I followed the butler and I asked, "Do I get to pick the one I battle?"

The butler then halted at a large door and said, "In this room here the head of the school will tell you how to get into the school."

I opened the door and a well built man was sitting at his chair preoccupied with something on his desk. I walked up to his desk and said, "Umm sir."

The man looked up and asked, "You want in do you?"

I was really nervous and said, "Well yea I want to learn so I can be stronger."

The man smiled and he stood from his chair and said, "Well follow me and we will find you someone to battle."

I followed the man to a class room. There were only a few in the room. I saw a male with glass's and three girls. The man put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Pick someone to battle and it will be a one on one battle."

I looked at the four kids in the class room. They looked like they were all 15 or 16 and I asked, "Does anyone feel up for a battle?"

The young male with glass's stood up and said with a smile, "I'm up for some action."

I smiled and replied, "Well lets take this outside."

Everyone including the three girls and the teacher left outside. I stood on one side of an arena they had painted on the ground. It was a fairly big. I saw many trees around us and it was brightly lit by the sun. The man I had talked to was the principal and he yelled, "I will be referee this match and John will pick his pokemon first. I assumed John was the one I was battling and he threw a poke ball as he yelled, "I choose you Wooper."

I then grabbed a poke ball and yelled, "I choose you Evee."

Evee appeared on the field and stretched instead of paying attention. John laughed as he yelled, "Wooper use Bubble."

Wooper shot bubbles at Evee and it hit. Evee shook his fur and waited. I then yelled, "Evee tackle."

Evee hit the little blue pokemon and it fell on its back. It then jumped back onto its feet and John yelled, "Wooper use Watergun."

Water spewed from its mouth at Evee. I yelled, "Dodge it."

Evee was too slow. The water pummeled the little fox pokemon and Evee staggered to his feet. Evee started to glow. I heard Lucario behind me say, "Wow he is evolving."

Evee flashed and when he appeared he was an Espeon. He looked renewed of strength but John didn't look the least bit worried. He then yelled, "Wooper use tackle."

I then thought for a moment then yelled, "Espeon Confusion."

Espeon's eyes glew a bright purple as it lifted Wooper high in the air. Espeon then dropped him and he landed on his head with a hard thud. Swirls appeared in its eyes as the principal said, "Welcome to our school, umm what was your name again?"

I smiled as I returned my new Espeon and said, "My name is Mark."

The Principal looked me over and said, "Follow Miss Nana, and follow orders."

I followed my new teacher and my four class mates to the class room. I sat down in a desk and Lucario sat next to me. The teacher then gave us a small book full of pokemon combinations and information on pokemon needs and requirements. I sighed when I saw all the stuff in it. The teacher looked at me and said, "The stuff in this book is only a guide the real stuff you will need will be written on the board or I will tell you the information."

I then raised my hand and asked, "Will there be tests?"

The teacher smiled and answered, "As in written tests no, but I will have tests."

That pulled at my curiosity and I couldn't wait. Lucario sat quietly and listened to every word the teacher said, "Class your pokemon are your best friends and some relationships go deep enough to where some were known to feel the pain of their pokemon when they battled."

I didn't really believe it as I listened. The teacher then wrote on the board, "How is your relationship with your pokemon."

She turned back to face us and said, "I want you to choose one of your pokemon and leave her or him out of its poke ball and I will watch to see how well you get along with it."

She walked in between the isles of the desks and she looked at me first, "Which pokemon will you use?"

I smiled and replied, "Lucario of coarse."

Lucario smiled at me and I blushed. The teacher saw this but ignored it. John picked Growlithe, and the three girls picked, Espeon, Beedrill, and Beautifly. I looked at all the pokemon and the teacher then said, "Lets go outside and have lunch."

We all sat at picnic tables. I sat with Lucario, John, and the teacher. The three girls sat at another table by themselves. I then looked at the teacher and asked, "Is this the only class in the school?"

The teacher smiled and she replied, "Yes only the exceptional people get in."

What she had said earlier that feeling the pokemon's pain during battle kept running through my mind. (Why would that happen and how?)

Lucario saw I was deep in thought and she was worried, "Mark are you ok?"

I smiled and blushed, "Yea Lucario I am fine."

The teacher watched us and she then pulled out some sandwich's. We all had one each. After we were done it began to get dark. The teacher looked to John and asked, "Do you think you can show Mark where he will sleep."

John replied, "Yes."

The teacher went inside and soon after me and everyone else went in. John stopped at a door with my name on it and he said, "We all have our own room."

I opened the door and John left for his room. Me and Lucario looked the room over. It only had one bed and it was a twin bed. A table with an ugly white alarm clock and the room had a beautiful blue wallpaper. I took out my sleeping bag and Lucario asked, "What are you doing?"

I smiled and answered, "I am sleeping on the floor so you can have the bed."

Lucario smiled and bent down to kiss me on the cheek and said, "Your so sweet Mark."

Lucario curled up into the bed and fell asleep. I turned out the lights and I laid in my bag. The next morning I jumped up to the sound of an alarm clock. Lucario rubbed her eyes as she stood up. We headed to the class room to see if that was what the alarm was for. We opened the door to the class room and no one was there. John ran up to me. "Mark we have an hour and a half to take a shower or what ever before class."

He then ran off before I could say anything. I followed the hallway till I found a room that said Male shower and another that said Female shower. I looked at Lucario and I said, "Good luck Lucario."

Lucario blushed and she went into the shower. I stepped in the room and saw a hug room and there I saw John naked and he was washing his Growlithe. Growlithe's tongue was hanging out of the side of his mouth as John scrubbed his back with the soap. John looked at me and asked, "Did Lucario take the female shower?"

I took off my shirt as I replied, "Yea."

I started to take my pants off and John said, "She is a pokemon she could have came in here."

I blushed and I replied, "I don't think that would be right."

John saw me blush and he then laughed and said, "Your in love with her aren't you?"

I got mad and yelled, "No."

John washed the suds from Growlithe and said, "Its ok don't get defensive."

I sighed as I turned on the water. John started to wash himself as I did and he then said, "Did you know the principal has a relationship with one of his pokemon?"

I looked at him shocked and asked, "Wow what pokemon?"

John had his eyes closed as he ran his fingers through his soapy hair, "it's a female Gardevoir."

I was lost in thought as the water ran down my nude skin, (wow I didn't know someone was in love with a pokemon like me.)

John looked at me and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

I sighed and replied, "I do love Lucario but I don't know if I can tell her."

John laid down the soap on a holder on the wall and turned to me, "You are the only one that can tell her."

I turned off the water and dried off as I dressed. Before I left I turned and said, "I don't know if I can."

I then left for the class room to wait and I found Lucario looking out the window. I walked up behind her and froze. She then quickly yelped and hit me in the cheek with her paw. I fell to the ground and Lucario knelt down and started to cry, "Mark I didn't mean to, you just scared me."

I got up and reassured her, "Lucario I know better than to think you would ever hurt me on purpose."

Lucario hugged me with tears running down her face and then I heard behind me, "What happened?"

John had walked in and I replied, "Nothing is wrong."

John walked up to us with his Growlithe next to him and asked, "Did you tell her?"

Lucario looked up and asked, "Tell me what?"

I gave John a mean glare and he stepped back and said, "I'll just leave you two alone."

He left and stuck his head back in the door, "Class starts in seven minutes."

I pushed Lucario away so I could look her in the eyes and I reached up and wipe a tear away with my thumb. We just stared into each others eyes without saying a word and I started to say something, "Lucario I"

I was cut short as Miss Nana came in and saw us. "Mark you're here early."

Lucario pulled away and sat down and I said, "Hey teach good morning."

Miss Nana then walked to the front of the room and sat down as she said, "Just call me Nana, ok Mark."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or you are offended by pokemon/human relationships then do not read further.

Chapter 2: The Garden of Emotions

I sat down in my chair and I looked at Lucario. Her tears had dried and she looked over to me. Our eyes met and then the three girls and John came in and sat in there seats. The Principal, Miss nana, and Gardevoir sat in the front. The bell rang and the teacher then said loud enough for us to pay attention. We all looked and she said, "I want to go to the pokemon Mansion up the road, We have been invited to stay the day at there estate."

We all stood up and headed outside. We got in a big blue school bus and I sat with Lucario. John and Growlithe was in front of me and the girls were in the back with there pokemon. The bus suddenly moved forward and we got onto the road. It took us about ten minutes to get there and we saw this beautiful garden

It was being tended by some grass pokemon. I saw a Sunkern, a Roselia, and a Bayleef. I assumed that there might be more. We stopped in the driveway and a elderly man greeted us as we stepped off the bus. Then Nana said to us, "Everyone your job is to be kind and mind your manners while at this mansion."

We followed the butler to the side of the house where we were greeted by a man and lady. "Hello, I am the head of the house Juno and this is my wife Gadna."

The woman smiled as she sipped her tea. They then said, "we have set tables in the garden and when lunch and dinner comes then we can eat, but for now I have a favor."

The principal shook his said, "Anything for an old friend Juno."

Juno shook his hand and raised his voice for all of the students to hear, "I need all of you to water all the plants and pull up any weeds."

We all were happy to help out. Then Gadna said, "Its kinda hard doing all this work when you get older and this will give you and your pokemon a good workout."

I looked at Lucario and when she looked back I froze as I looked away. We all headed in different directions and me and Lucario took a spot at the front of the house. We got on our knees and Lucario asked, "What was you going to say before in the class room?"

I blushed as I summoned up the courage to tell her. I looked around and we were pretty much out of any ones earshot. "Lucario I well I have feelings for you."

Lucario blushed and looked at the flowers in front of her. "Mark I didn't know you cared that way, I mean you're a human and I'm well."

I laid my hand on her paw and she looked at me as I said, "I found out that the Principal has a relationship with his Gardevoir."

Lucario looked stunned as she looked over at the Principal and Gardevoir sitting with Juno and Gadna. She looked back at me and said in a low tone, "So you want to try being together then?"

I blushed as I was speechless. Lucario looked at me and I could tell she was scared of the answer. I looked her in big blues eyes and said, "I do Lucario, I love you."

Lucario kissed me and I froze again. Lucario pulled back and she looked down, "I'm sorry Mark."

I lifted her chin with a finger and said, "No I wasn't ready."

I then kissed her back and I got the feeling that I was being watched but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. We broke the kiss and I said, "We need to get this work done."

Me and Lucario started pulling weeds and I caught a glance at Lucario's face. She was smiling. I smiled to as I thought, (Wow I told her my feelings and she really felt the same way.)

Several hours later the Principal yelled, "Dinner time."

We all washed up in a sink and headed to the dinning room. I sat next to John and Lucario sat down on my left. All our mouth's were watering as we gaped at all the wondrous food. I loaded my plate up and Lucario taped me on the shoulder, "Mark I cant pick up anything with my paws and I don't want to be rude."

I smiled at her and I loaded her up a plate as she pointed out what she wanted. Everyone eagerly ate all the food and we were all stuffed. The Principal then stood up and said, "I hope all of you are sore, Because that means that you worked hard and did your best."

We all got on the bus and headed back to the school. Lucario landed face first into the pillow and she sighed, "Wow that was tiring."

I laughed as I said, "Yea but it was worth it for a decent meal."

Lucario sat up and she looked at me like she wanted to say something. So I did first, "Lucario I want to talk."

Lucario stood up and kissed me. We held on to each other not wanting the kiss to end. Her tongue fighting with mine. I was getting extremely aroused. A bulge formed in my pants as Lucario ran one paw up my shirt. She undid my pants and I pulled away, "What are you doing?"

Lucario blushed, "I just wanted to go a little further with you."

I didn't reply as I took off my shirt and kiss her again. She pulled down my pants and underwear with one tug and gripped my shaft in her paw. She pushed me onto the bed and I was laying on my back. She licked my chest as she made her way down to my member. She licked the head and my muscles tensed up when I felt that rough tongue of hers go across it. She then put it in her mouth and gave it a massage with her tongue. I moaned as my orgasm neared. She took my whole length into her mouth as she went up and down. I arced my back as I came in her mouth. She swallowed all she could and she licked the rest off my member. She panted while she looked over my well built body. She started to stroke my member as it regained its full size. She moved her hips over mine with her legs on both sides of my body. She positioned my shaft at her opening and slowly pushed down and yelped as she felt her hymen break. Some blood oozed out and as the pain left she moved her hips up and down. She was very tight around my shaft. I moaned, "Faster Lucario."

Lucario moved up and down as our hips collided with every thrust. Lucario moaned, "Mark."

She grabbed her breast as she slammed hard. I felt a fire in my groin as I grabbed her hips and pushed all the way in as we both came mixing our juices. She panted as she collapsed on my chest. My member began to shrink inside her as it slipped out. She brought her head up and kissed me on the lips. We kissed for a long time as she finally fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

The next day we awoke to the same alarm that rang the day before. My muscles ached as I put on some shorts and I grabbed a change of clothes. Me and Lucario made our way to the shower and Lucario took the female showering room. I guess she didn't want to see John naked. I walked in and laid my clothes on a bench. I stripped of my shorts and turned on the water. John opened the door and saw me standing there, "Mark I saw your kiss at the mansion."

I blushed as I asked, "Yea so what?"

He grinned evilly as he replied, "Well I have the room next to you and those walls are pretty thin."

My whole face turned red as I knew what he meant. John then said, "And do you know who has the room on the other side of you?"

I was worried as I looked at him and asked, "Oh please tell me it isn't the Principal or Miss Nana."

John smiled as he said, "Nobody has that room I just wanted to see your face."

I raised my fist and hit him on the arm leaving a bruise. He yelled, "Owe I was just having a little fun."

I grabbed the soap as I heard John then say, "Please don't be sore with me."

I sighed as I replied, "I'm to sore from working all day yesterday to be sore with ya."

John smiled, "Thanks."

Meanwhile in the female shower. "So Lucario we heard you last night." Said the first girl.

Lucario blushed as she ran the soap over her fur. "You should mind your own business." said another girl

Lucario was still blushing when she replied, "Yea me and Mark are together, So what?"

The third girl smiled as she said, "Nothing its just so romantic."

The other girls agreed and they dried off and dressed. Me and John left the shower at the same time the girls and Lucario left the shower and we noticed that the girls were looking at me giggling. I hit my forehead and asked, "Let me guess you know too?"

The first girl giggled and replied, "Yea but don't worry we wont tell anyone."

I sighed and said, "Thanks girls."

We sat down in the class room and Miss Nana was waiting for us. "Good morning Class."

We all yelled, "Good morning."

Nana then came over to me and whispered in my ear, "Good job with Lucario last night."

I blushed as put my face in my hands. (Everyone seems to know.)

Then Nana raised her voice and said, "Lets just rest today, Class dismissed."

We all cheered and we all went our own ways. Lucario, Growlithe, John, and me all went outside and sat down out of site of the school. We sat down and John asked, "How about another battle, My Growlithe versus your Lucario?"

I looked at Lucario and asked, "How about it Lucario?"

She smiled and replied, "Sure."

We headed to the arena in front of the school and saw the girls at a picnic table. I took my spot and John took his. The girls decided to watch to they sat on a bench on the side of the arena. Lucario gracefully walked onto the field and I blushed as I saw her tail sway back and forth with her hips. Growlithe growled and waited. John yelled out first, "Growlithe Bite."

Growlithe rushed at Lucario and I yelled, "Dodge it."

Lucario jumped way up into the air and hover for a minute. She landed several yards away and I yelled, "Extreme speed."

Lucario vanished and appeared next to Growlithe hitting him sending it flying. Growlithe stumbled to his feet and John yelled, "Flamethrower."

Growlithe spit out fire from its mouth and I yelled, "Lucario Aura Sphere."

Lucario shot a purple ball and it easily cut through the fire and landed on Growlithe. Throwing it into Johns chest. Swirls appeared in both John's and Growlithe's eyes as the girls cheered. I helped John up as he said, "Man I had no chance against her."

I Smiled and looked at Lucario, "Well we have been training for as long as I can remember."

Then I heard The Principal clapping, "Well done nice battle."

The Principal walked up next to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Mark you remind me of when I first met Gardevoir."

I smiled and then he handed me something, "I want you to have this."

I looked at it. It was a coin with writing on it. Then the Principal explained, "That is an amulet that allows the trainer to feel the pain that his pokemon feel, But only works if your pokemon have a close relationship like Lucario and you do."

He then laughed and said, "So the legend goes anyway."

We all sat down in the lunch room and ate some food that the butler had fixed. We ate our fill and me and Lucario smiled as we looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or you are offended by pokemon/human relationships then do not read further.

Chapter 3: The Final Grade

Three days later me and Lucario was sitting at or seats and Nana said, "Ok tomorrow I give you the grade I told you about. The one where I watch your relationship with your pokemon."

I totally forgot about the grade and I got worried. After class we sat down at dinner and I looked at Lucario and asked, "Do you think we will pass?"

Lucario blushed, "I think so, Well I mean since Nana knows about our relationship then we should get a good grade."

I sighed in relief and said, "Yea our relationship couldn't get closer unless we had kids."

Lucario blushed wildly and she said, "I didn't know you wanted kids."

I almost fell out of my seat as I said, "No, no, no, I just meant that it couldn't get closer unless we did."

Lucario looked disappointed as she then asked, "So you don't want kids?"

I sat back down as I sighed, "Maybe one day Lucario."

Lucario grabbed my hand as we headed to out room. When I locked the door Lucario pined me with a kiss. I lifted her and held her against the wall as I pushed my growing shaft into her entrance. She moaned as her legs wrapped around my hips. I thrusted back and forth as I went all the way out and pushed back in. Lucario moaned, "Faster Mark."

I went as fast as I could as I felt her juices run down my shaft. I thrusted my hips and she bit my neck as I shove my shaft as hard as I could into her snatch and I could fell that I was close. I yelled, "Lucario I'm cumming."

Lucario panted as she licked my neck. I thrusted into her one last time as I came. I slowly moved back and forth as I shot load after load. I let her legs fall to the ground as we stood there. After a moment of kissing Lucario got onto the floor on all fours. I got on my knees and she looked back and asked, "Mark do it in this hole."

She pointed at her anus at the base of her tail and I slowly pushed my way in. She gritted her teeth as the pain shot through her. I started thrusting and the pain was replaced with pleasure. I thrusted in and out not wasting any time. She rocked back and forth with each thrust. I could feel Precum ooze out and I gasped for air. I forced my shaft deep into her as came. I seemed to cum harder than before. I panted as I slowly pulled out. Lucario turned around and kissed me. I stood up and laid her on the bed. I kept kissing her as I pushed two fingers into her clit. I then whispered in her ear, "I love you so much Lucario."

Lucario swallowed and replied, "I love you to Mark."

I laid down next to her and we fell asleep.

We awoke the next day to that same damn clock. Lucario picked it up and threw it across the room breaking it into pieces. I laughed gently as Lucario laid back down resting her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her shoulder and said, "Well I guess we should go to class."

Lucario sighed. I then got up and got dressed and said, "You stay here and rest I will go to class ok."

Lucario rolled over and I left for the showers. After the shower I sat down at my desk and the first thing Nana asked, "Where is Lucario Mark?"

I looked at her and replied, "I let her sleep in."

She then looked a little confused, "Didn't the alarm clock wake her up?"

I laughed and explained, "It did but the threw it when it came on and broke it."

Everyone laughed except the teacher and she said, "Oh well I will give out your grade now."

She handed me a paper with an A on it. I smiled as John taped my shoulder and said, "I got a B what did you get?"

I showed the paper and it seemed that everyone got a B except me. The teacher then looked at me and said, "You have passed our school in just a week Mark and it seems that you know more about Pokemon's feelings than anyone here. Your free to leave after going to the Principal and getting you diploma."

I smiled and ran to the Principal's office. I ran in and handed him the A. He smiled and laughed. "I guess you deserve this then."

He handed me a diploma and I ran to Lucario. I shook her awake and I said, "Lucario I have graduated from the school."

Lucario sat up rubbing her eyes and she asked, "Are we leaving then?"

I smiled as I replied, "Yes I guess so."

We grabbed our stuff and started to walk up route 212 to Hearthome City as we heard a familiar voice, "Hey wait up."

I looked to see who it was, "John why are you here?"

John panted and replied, "Can I travel with you?"

I laughed and answered, "Sure but why?"

He caught his breath and said, "Since you passed I want to travel with you and learn everything you know."

I smiled and said, "Well ok follow us."

Lucario, John, and I all traveled the world becoming the best of friends. As for Lucario's and my relationship we continued to be together and hopefully going to start a family after our journey.


End file.
